pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/c
Call to Adventure *The Long-lost Yoyle City - Played when W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart climbed up the summit of Yoyle Mountain. *Showscape! - title card *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - Everyone's memories get erased. Carpe Diem Carpe Diem was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Welcome to day 1,127 of our video diary where, today, we'll be eating the gumdrops that we've been collecting over the years"; "Welcome to day 1,127 of our video diary where, today, we'll be eating the gumdrops that we've been collecting over the years"; "Welcome to day 1,127 of our video diary where, to—Ack, hey! Get away from here!"; "Welcome to day 1,127 of our video diary where, today, we'll be eating the gumdrops that we've been collecting over the years." *Welcome Back - "Welcome to Day 1127 of our video diary for today!"; "Oh my bubble blower, I've got to eat this green gumdrop..." (sped up and pitch edited) Cartoon Pizzicato Cartoon Pizzicato was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "And what's its function?" *The Best Unrest - The "Sneaky Snitch" scene. Celebrations *Don't Lose Your Marbles - "Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball." *Not Sco Much Viller - the ending. Chee Zee Cave *To Test Love's Posterity - "Greetings, notorious students, my name is Headmistress Golf Ball..." *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - Played during Cake at Stake. *Sweet Tooth - Played during Cake at Stake. *Bridge Crossing - Played during Cake at Stake. *Power of Three - Played during Cake at Stake. *Don't Lose Your Marbles - Played during Cake at Stake. *Vomitaco - Played during Cake at Stake. *Dates and Schoolgates - "This time, I made cookies." (archive footage from Inanimate Insanity) Chee Zee Lab *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - "Hey! It's me!"; "Aaaaah, can't stop, can't stop!" *Bridge Crossing - Played during the contest. *Puzzling Mysteries - Played during the contest. Chief Taravana *Truars and Liars - The ending. *The Reveal - "I don't have a favourite number; I really don't." *The Best Unrest - "My dad was a general." Chum Bucket Rhumba *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Having said that, who wants 15 bonus points?" Cierre Bob Esponja *Crybaby! - The beginning. *State Minds Drink Alike - "What the heck does that mean?" *All-Day Anticipation - "Dad, we need your help." *Will He or Won't He? - "What happened to you?" Circus Parade Circus Parade was composed by Dick Walter. *Will He or Won't He? - "Kids, front and centre!" City Dash *Get Digging - "Good, you're back."; "I think we're done with this stew." (new version) *The Best Unrest - The title card. Classic Soap 14 *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Played during the movie. Clenched Teeth *Pilot - Blocky grabs Pencil. Closing the Door [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ9jCKcR5Jg Closing the Door] was composed by Nicolas Carr. *The Softening - Dramatic pause. *Time Will Tell - The ending. Clownfish Capers *Lofty - "We bite!" Cockney Capers *To Test Love's Posterity - "We were forced to do this." *Don't Pierce My Flesh - "Hey, Flower! Come check this out." *Showscape! - "OMNL!" *State Minds Drink Alike - "I must say, your family is …" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "What's going on?" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Oi, wot's goin' on 'ere?" *Not Sco Much Viller - "Omg, Saye, you like provocative stuff, right?" *In Search of Brother - "I volunteer my phone!" Cocksure Capers *Insectophobe's Nightmare - Eraser questions the contest. *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Which is?" *All Change! (Regimes) - Construction workers work in the living room. *Will He or Won't He? - "Good afternoon, passengers, and namaskar to all of those leaving elementary school." *The Softening - "Are you, like, watching …" *Time Will Tell - "On the count of pi, push it!" Cocktail Lounge [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cebKKv5Gw8A Cocktail Lounge] was composed by Dick Stephen Walter. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - Pen is introduced to Ace. *Not Sco Much Viller - Everyone returns home to find the house done well. *Time Will Tell - "Oi, this is the life." Comic Walk Comic Walk refers to both of the versions by Sidney Torch and Nicolas Carr. Both themes play whenever someone gets angry at somebody, echoing its appearance on SpongeBob SquarePants. 'Nicolas Carr version' *To Test Love's Posterity - "...not if I wan' to look like a sociopath 'o subjugates guys I've got mpenzi with!" *It's a Monster - "I'll bring Spongy back." *Still in a Hundred Years - "Excuse me, sir, your weird wheel thingy has just gone over my face." *In Search of Brother - "So 'ow was yer days?" 'Sidney Torch version' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Vindstrom is unmoved by Pen's speech. *Truars and Liars - "Now, ima’, when my boyfriend comes over, be on your best behaviour." *Don't Lose Your Marbles - Firey struggles in not slapping Tennis Ball. *Get Digging - Ice Cube makes her "ugly face". (old version) *It's a Monster - Match complains. (old version) *The House of Ghosting - "I can't believe I watched an entire dinner be prepared, only for it to disappear." *Still in a Hundred Years - "Yep, looks like something is wrong." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Pencil washes the dishes in reverse. *Will He or Won't He? - "Vocabulary?" Coming of Spring *Bridge Crossing - One week ago; Needle falls into the cake-star. *Still in a Hundred Years - in the rocket. *Will He or Won't He? - Monday morning. *In Search of Brother - Played during Sio's entire dream sequence. Constance *The Glistening - Played during the second Cake at Stake. *No More Snow! - "Needle, are you doing OK?" Cosmic Cloud *Get Digging - Evil Leafy sinks into Spongy. (new version) Country Bound *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Yeah!" Covert Affair *Reveal Novum - Played during the second Cake at Stake. Cream Pie *Get in the Van - Played during BFDI's third birthday. (new version, replaces "Itty Bitty 8-Bit") *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Happy birthday!" *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - title card The Creature A The Creature A was composed by Gregor Narholz. *Time Will Tell - Pencil's eyes light on fire. Crime Time 3 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OecOPA1cLAo Crime Time 3] was composed by Gerhard Trede. *Not Sco Much Viller - "Sir, you are in for a surprise." *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Sio devises a plan. Crocodile Tears [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDAdKT1jqHY Crocodile Tears] was composed by Otto Sieben and David Bell. *Not Sco Much Viller - "Cool, salt!" Crepe Suzette *Sweet Tooth - "No recipes?" *The House of Ghosting - The table appears out of nowhere. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Pencil, Saye and Match are shopping. Curtain Raiser *The Reveal - "Ice Cube, for receiving the fewest votes at this Cake at Stake, you get a prize." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Scene from 2012. The Curtain Rises [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCycCBqhS8o The Curtain Raises] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Welcome, Jay Veer Ess Cee Ray Be Are."; "Welcome, Jay Veer Ess Cee Ray Be Are.". *The Softening - "Welcome, Jay Veer Ess Cee Ray Be Are." Cut and Run [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1mVzSlddPo Cut and Run] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. It is an example of 2011 hip-hop beats. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - On the streets of Los Angeles. *The Boys' Birthday Party - Match makes an entrance. Category:Production music lists